Butterfly
by fayfairy
Summary: I had made a promise, and I would keep that promise even if it meant I had to keep changing the past. I promised I would save him. HP/DM Slash written before DH
1. It Began

Hey all HP fans! If you've been on foreverfandom you might have seen this story, and if not than please let me know what you think. This story was my very first mulit-chaptered fanfiction ever. give me some love please!

* * *

It Began

* * *

Some choices that are made change our world forever.

This is something I say from experience. I've seen those choices and their effects or should I say consequences. Those consequences are what brought me to this.

Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm here to tell a story, my story, a story that you probably won't believe, but that's ok because at least you will know. I am hoping you will pass my story on, and everyone will know how love did in fact save the world.

Sit down and get comfortable, because this is going to take awhile.

I am Draco Malfoy, and my story starts in what seems to be like a distant memory now. I was seventeen and was going into my seventh year at Durmstrang, yes Durmstrang. Don't question me this is my story. Anyway, Father had sent me there even after my mother protested adamantly. When he enrolled me, he told her that Durmstrang was better than "that muggle-loving-old-fool's sanctuary for mudbloods" although Hogwarts didn't stay that way. It had been quite some time since the Dark Lord had come to power. I believe it was my first year at Durmstrang that he obtained the Philosopher's Stone from Hogwarts, and killed Dumbledore. The schools were kept open, under the Dark Lord's control, of course. I was like a king at school, being the son of the Dark Lord's right hand man had its perks. The girls fawned over me, not that I cared much of them. Many families tried to arrange a marriage between me and their child, many boys and girls tried to engage in a long term relationship with me, and some men even tried to buy me from my father for pleasure. All of which were turned down. I was uninterested in other people; I just didn't care, until the night that would change my life forever.

I was trying to relax, and I was going to curse the next sorry son-of-a-bitch who sent me an owl, fire called me, or Apparated over "just to chat." It was my summer, damn it! If I wanted to just lie out on a grassy hill and gaze at the star then, by Merlin, I was going to do it! I came home for the summer every year. England was like a tropical paradise compared to the Durmstrang scenery. I could stay out late and only have to put on my cloak at night. It was nice to not have to bundle up in my warmest clothes, just to walk to my classes. While I was in England I spent as much time as possible outside. I had just taken a liking to midnight stargazing out in a meadow that wasn't owned by my family. I was getting up to head inside when I noticed an almost completely hidden door that looked as if it would open into the dirt. It was so well hidden that I had been very near to lying on top of it. Some people call it snooping and some call it being curious, but whatever it was, I found myself opening that door. The room was filthy and smelt strongly of who knows what, but I paid no attention to the filth nor the smell. I couldn't pay attention to anything but those scared emerald eyes. Those eyes said so much. They told me of pain, neglect, fear, loss, and the worse kind of sorrow. In the moments that I stood there looking into those eyes, I felt compassion for another human being, something I had never felt before. His eyes darted around looking for an exit, or maybe some form of defense. When he looked about ready to burst from fear and adrenaline, I tried to calm him down.

"It's ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I tried to use the angelic look that I would use on my mother when I was younger. It was hard, since I hadn't used it years, and he didn't seem all to convinced.

"What do you want?" His voice was cracked and barely above a whisper as if he hadn't used it in years.

"Do you live here?" I couldn't believe that someone so incredibly beautiful could be found, literally, in a hole in the ground.

"You didn't answer my question." He was stubborn, I could tell. I knew he was trouble, but I didn't care. I gave him the patented Malfoy smirk.

"Well…first I wanted to find out what was behind that door, and now I want to know if you live here." He looked me over, probably wondering if he could trust me. Which, of course, he couldn't… well… he shouldn't. He decided to answer my questions shortly, so as to not give away too much information.

"For now." I didn't know why I was still there. I should have run home and got my father and some of his Death Eater friends to check out the door, but I had been foolish. Now I do not regret my choice, not in the least. There was something about the boy that stood before me. He was not dressed properly; in fact he was more in rags than anything else. He wasn't clean, but it seems understandable since he was living in a hole. Most people would disregard him in a second, but I knew there was something about him… something special.

"Are you hungry?" I had no idea why I was being nice to him. I just knew that I couldn't see someone like him disappear.

"You have food with you?" He looked hopeful. I couldn't blame him. He probably hadn't had a good meal in years. The problem was he was probably a fugitive from the war, and I was about to break the law.

"Actually…I was thinking that I could sneak you into the Manor, for a nice, warm, fresh cooked meal." He looked hesitant, but I just had to convince him. "Look, let me be frank, if I was going to turn you in to the Death Eaters, wouldn't I have got them before exploring a mysterious door? I'm offering you a warm meal, take it or leave it."

His hunger had obviously won because he nodded and followed me out of the hole. I took him through a passage I had found as a young boy, so I could sneak in and out without detection. I took him to my room and ordered Dobby to bring him something to eat, while I ordered him to bathe. He looked as if he hadn't bathed in years, which was probably the reasoning behind his lack of resistance. I gave him a set of my own clothes to wear. When he was all done he came out in my slacks and polo shirt, looking extremely delectable. I had never been really interested in anyone in the way I was interested in him. He drew me to him, and I was happy to come. He looked better than I could ever imagine. The green of the shirt setoff his eye, I could now tell that he did in fact have a tan, and his hair was no longer held down by grease, but was a charming unruly mess. He nervously flattened his hair and shuffled his feet.

"There," I said with a charming smile. "You look so much better now."

He smiled shyly back at me. "Thanks." He mumbled. "I do feel a lot better now."

Dobby then came back with Shepherd's Pie and pumpkin juice, and because he was my most faithful elf he promised to keep watch for me. After the green eyed boy had finished eating, I decided to ask him more questions.

"What's your name?" He fidgeted uncomfortably in his seat, and flattened his hair.

"I can't tell you." He said as he continued to fidget, and looking around shiftily.

"My name is Draco, Draco Malfoy. Ha! Now it is common courtesy for you to tell me yours." I said smugly. The thought that he would ignore manners hadn't even crossed my mind.

"If I tell you, you'll have me killed." He said as he looked at the shoes I had given him.

"I have broken the first Death Eater law, tonight, more times than I can count. It would be nice to know the name of the person I am breaking the law for. You can't just be the boy with beautiful green eyes, now can you?" I pleaded with him with my eyes. He didn't know how big of a deal this was for me. He is the only person I have ever done anything for, besides myself. He looked back at me with those eyes that were my downfall.

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter." He looked down at his shoes again. All I could do was gape. This was the boy the Dark Lord was after, the boy that was at the top of the Dark Lord's most wanted list. If he were ever found, I would be in so much trouble. I knew all of this, but the only thing I could think about was how much pain he must have been through. His family, friends, schoolmates, and teachers had all been hunted down and murdered, and he had watched it happen. I went to him and wrapped him in my arms, to which he struggled against for a second before giving up.

"I promise," I whispered into his ear. "That I will keep you safe, and help you win."

He looked up at me with his big green eye with wonder.

"Why?" He said with an innocent confusion. Although he seemed wary of my motives, he leaned into me hug and tentatively wrapped his own around me.

"I'm not sure." I said as I pulled him tighter. "All I know is that you will win, and I'm going to help you."

He opened his mouth to respond, but Dobby popped into my room.

"Master Draco!" He said with a wild panicked look about him. "Hurry, your father is--"

I jumped away from Harry, and was about to tell him where to hide, when my door burst open and five Death Eaters came in.

"Good work Draco." My father's silky voice came from the leader.

Harry turned to me with wide startled eyes. "No." He whispered. "No, you can't! You promised!"

The Death Eaters took a hold of him, but his eyes never left mine. The green orbs were accusing me of a betrayal I hadn't committed. The Death Eaters dragged him toward the door of my room. I was stuck to the spot, stuck holding his accusing gaze. He had tears in his eyes as he looked at me. The Death Eaters around us were talking, but I could only hear my own heart and his cries of: "No."

"NO!" He screamed as he was nearly at the door, for the first time since his capture he struggled. "YOU PROMISED!!!! YOU PROMISED, AND I BELIEVED YOU!!!"

Tears were running down my face, but didn't care. I watched them pull him away, and was left alone in my room with only Dobby to see me grieve. I fell to my knees and stared at the door they had taken him through.

"Master?" Dobby said as he placed a hesitant hand onto my shoulder.

"I failed." I said softly. "I failed him. I let them take him away, and I did nothing. I failed."

"But Master," Dobby said softly. "Dobby is knowing a way he can help sir."

I looked up at my elf with some hope in what he said. I gripped the small pillowcase he was dressed in, and pleaded with him. "How, Dobby? What can we do?"

He looked hesitant, but answered me anyway. "It is old magic, Master Draco. Magic that is unheard of by most, but us house elves, we is knowing. Master Draco can be changing what has happened by changing the past sir. Master and Dobby is to use their magic together to be going back and changing a single moment. It is hard, but Dobby will try, Master."

"Please Dobby!" I begged. "We have to!" He nodded to me and took my hand.

"What is it we are to be changing Master?" Dobby said softly.

"School, I want to go to Hogwarts." I said confidently. "And this time, I'll keep my promise."

* * *

yeah... let me know what you think. next chapter will be up in a few days! 


	2. I Want To Go To Hogwarts

Thank you reviewer, whoever you are! I love reviews they make me happy! And here is a new chapter to make YOU happy!

* * *

I want to go to Hogwarts

* * *

Dobby took my hand and muttered in a strange language I had never heard before. I felt the world come in on me, a feeling not too different from that of apperating. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I was sitting at the dinner table in the Manor. My father and mother sat across from me arguing.

"No Lucius! I won't have him going so far away from me!" My mother said sternly. "I will not allow you to separate me from my baby!"

I remembered this moment from when my mother had argued against me going to Durmstrang. This was what Dobby had talked about. This was my moment to change what school I went to. My father turned to me.

"We'll let Draco decided." He said in his silky voice. "Where would you rather go Hogwarts, or Durmstrang?"

I remembered the answer I had given the first time around _Whatever pleases __**you**__ father. _That answer was no longer acceptable for me to achieve my goal. I was going to go to Hogwarts, I was going to be friends with Harry, and we were going to stop the Dark Lord from taking control of the world, but I had to word it in a way to convince my father.

"Well, father," My voice was higher than expected, due to the fact that had yet to go through puberty. "If the Dark Lord were to take control again, don't you think he would most likely do it at Hogwarts? I would be most useful to him there, would I not?" There, a lie so good even my father would buy it.

He nodded. The world came in on me once more. I kept my eyes opened this time, and I saw scenes flash before my eyes. I was standing in a robe shop talking to Harry. I was talking to him, and joking with him, and telling him all about the magical world. He was so small and innocent, and I knew that changing the past was the right thing to do. We shook hands their in the shop, and the scene changed.

We were getting onto the Hogwarts Express and sharing a train car.

The scene changed and, the sorting hat was on my head and it yelled "Slytherin!" It was Harry's turn and the hat was sitting on his head for a long time before it screamed "Slytherin!" I was cheering with the rest of my house.

The scene changed again, and Harry and I were fighting with a redheaded Gryffindor boy.

Change. We were standing in a room with a giant three-headed dog, and it was growling at us.

Change, I saw Harry drink from a bottle and passing through black flames.

Change, and Slytherin wins the house cup!

Change, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban, and Harry is pledging to kill him.

Change, we're standing in the Shrieking Shack and Harry is glaring down at Peter Pettigrew and saying the Killing curse.

The Triwizard tournament has finished, and Harry is found with Cedric Diggory's dead body, but seems unaffected.

Change, Harry is pushing me up against a wall and kissing me passionately.

As suddenly as it began, the pressure around me had stopped. I was lying in bed looking up into tennis ball sized eyes. Dobby was wringing his hands together. He was looking around shiftily.

"It worked Master Draco." He said quietly. I didn't realize why he was whispering until I felt something move beside me. I turned my head to see Harry lying next to me, and by the looks of it, he was completely naked. He was tanned and muscular. A big difference between this universe and the one I had just left was he looked healthier and cleaner. I smiled at Dobby.

"Thank you, Dobby." I said softly, so as to not wake Harry. With a low bow he disappeared. I rolled onto my side to get a better look at the boy next to me. Strands of ebony hair fell in front of his eyes. I reached out and brushed the strands back, so I could see more of his face. His eyes fluttered open, and I was caught by his green gaze. He gave me a tired smile, and leaned in and kissed me. His hand brushed my stomach, and I then realized I was naked too. Harry didn't seem to care because he continued to kiss me. He slowly rolled us, so that he ended up straddling me. His tan body was a comfortable weight above me. He continued kissing me, the kiss growing more passionate, and I found myself submitting. His hands ran down my chest, and it was obvious he wanted much more than snogging. The door banged open, and my father walked in.

"Master." He said with a bow. "I hate interrupt you, but the Dark Lord said it was urgent."

I was shocked to say the least. I was even more shocked when Harry growled before giving me a kiss.

"We'll finish this later, love." He said as his lips brushed mine. He quickly dressed and ran out of the room. I made to get out of bed to follow, but my father stopped me.

"No, Draco. You know the law." He said softly as he led me back to the bed. "You're to be hidden, and you know it. We still aren't sure who the spy is, and Master won't take the chance of losing you. You know how protective he is."

I nodded dumbly and thought for a moment. What was going on? My father left, and I was left thinking. I got up, and surveyed my surroundings. I looked at the King-sized bed I had just come from. It had green silk sheets, and a black down comforter. It was a large room with deep emerald walls and dark extravagantly made furniture. The carpet was cream colored, and soft beneath my feet. I padded softly over to the wardrobe to have a look inside. It was filled with only the finest of clothes, but one article caught my eye. It was shimmering silver, and I realized it was an Invisibility Cloak. I dressed quickly, donned the cloak without thinking, and left the room silently. I walked down long empty hallways without any form of life, and then I heard noises. It was someone screaming. I ran toward the noise, I had to make sure it wasn't Harry. I found myself outside a large intimidating door. I quietly pulled it open, and stepped inside. The room was filled with cloaked Death Eaters. At the center of the room sat the Dark Lord, and to his right sat Harry. I had no idea why Harry was sitting next to the Dark Lord. I then caught sight of the redhead on the floor before them.

"Tells us what we want to know, and we'll stop the pain." Harry said coldly. He stared down at the Weasley with distain.

"Never." The boy said stubbornly. "I'll die before I'll tell you anything."

"In time." Harry said coldly. He gave the boy at his feet a contemptuous look before motioning to a Death Eater in the corner. "We have something that might persuade you."

The Death Eater came forward dragging a bushy-haired girl with him. She struggled against her captor, but was pushed to the floor next to the boy.

"Ron, don't tell them, no matter what." The girl said, but was kicked by the Death Eater. The girl groaned in pain, and the boy's eyes widened in horror.

"I give you this one chance to save her." Harry said as he glared down at the other boy. When the other boy looked away and ignored Harry, Harry's eyes flashed with anger. "Stupid Gryffindor. Now you'll watch her suffer."

Death Eaters gathered around the girl, and I couldn't look. I didn't know who she was, but I couldn't watch what they were going to do to her. I turned to leave and reached for the door, but just then my father came in and locked the door behind him. This got the attention of the whole assembly of Death Eaters. My father ran to the Dark Lord and Harry, with a small bow he approached them. I was now trapped inside unless I wanted to be discovered.

"What is it Lucius? Can't you see we're busy?" The Dark Lord glared at my father, who bowed again.

"I know my Lord, but I regret to inform you that my son has not been seen since Lord Harry left his room." Silence fell on the room, and all eyes were drawn to Harry. The room was heavy with the magic that seemed to be coming off Harry in waves. He stood slowly, and my father quickly backed away.

"I promise you," Harry's voice was cold, but his eyes burned with anger. "That whoever is responsible for his disappearance will pay dearly."

The fear he instilled in the room was tangible. The Death Eaters all glanced around wondering who would be receiving Harry's wrath. Harry was scanning the room his gaze stopping on one of the Death Eaters. A wicked gleam came into his eyes, and it scared me. This was not the Harry I wanted. The Harry I wanted was sweet, and good. The man before me was ruthless and evil.

"Severus Snape." Harry grinned viciously. "You first, I never liked you much anyway." Snape, my godfather, stepped forward as Harry raised his wand. All eyes were on Harry and Snape. It was the perfect opportunity for me to escape. The only thing was, I had just realized that I was without a wand. There was only one answer; I was going to have to steal one. It wasn't hard for me to sneak up and take the wand from one of the unsuspecting Death Eaters around me. I whispered a quick Alohomora and opened the door. Of course in Death Eater headquarters the Alohomora would be too simple. The second the door opened an alarm was sounded, and all eyes were toward the door. I quickly ran as fast as I could out of the room.

"It's an invisibility cloak!" I heard Harry yell as all the Death Eaters pilled out of the room. I ran to the only thing I could think of that would help me: Dobby. I ran through the halls searching high and low for any sign of a kitchen. It was by chance that I turned and hid behind a door to escape running into the Death Eaters I heard up ahead. Before me stood about fifty house elves all looking at the door. I quickly shed the cloak and scanned the room for Dobby. I didn't have to look far because soon I found myself in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh Master! Oh Master!" Dobby cried as he hugged me tight. "They was saying you was dead or kidnapped. Dobby is so glad Master is safe! Dobby was so worried, Master!"

I gave him a small hug back, but our time was limited. We had to get out of there, change the past again if we could. I knelt down so I could speak to him quietly.

"Dobby, we can't stay here." I said in a hush. He gave me a curious look, so I continued for his sake. "It's not right here. Harry… Harry's not right here." I added quietly. Dobby saw the sadness in my eyes, and placed his hand on my shoulder like when Harry had been taken before.

"Dobby will help Master." He assured. "Master must change something different this time."

I thought about it for a second. I would stay at Hogwarts, that was a given. I would just have to change what had happened during Hogwarts. That was it! I couldn't allow him to be sorted into Slytherin.

"This time," I said as I took Dobby's hand. "He'll be a Gryffindor."

* * *

I'd love you if you gave me a review. You know you wanna! 


	3. He'll Be a Gryffindor

Thank you reviewers! I love you so.

**kazue:** I'm glad you liked/like it. It's my favorite mindchild.

**Waterbender2892:** Thank you so much. This story is my absolute pride and joy, and it always feels good to hear that someone else enjoys it too.

**Thura Huodae:** OK! Here you go.

**Branwen777: **I'm glad you like it! I will not, however, ruin the rest of the story by commenting on anything else from your review. After this chapter there are only 3 more to go. You'll know what happens by the end of the week.

**Emeralddragon:** I'm glad you find my fic worthy of reviewing. I thought it was a novel idea, myself, but I'm not partial or anything. Thanks a lot.

**njferrell: **no comment. Everyone will have to wait and see.

**

* * *

READ: **I don't remember if I mentioned it or not, my bad, but this story was written before DH was out, so it's only HBP compliant.

* * *

He'll Be a Gryffindor

* * *

Dobby gave a hesitant nod as he cast his elfish spell. The world fell in on me again with such force that I closed my eyes. When I finally found the power to open them, I was standing on platform nine and tree-quarters my first year. I wasn't sure what I was to change. I thought back to what I had seen before. I remember that Harry and I had sat on the train together, first year. Was it so simple to change the past by doing something so minor as sitting with someone? There was nothing for me to loss. I got onto the platform, and found a compartment. Inside were several purebloods I knew: Vincent Crabb, Gregory Goyle, Blaise Zabini, and Pansy Parkinson. As we sat there and Pansy nattered on about meaningless gossip, I could hear Harry's young voice calling for me. I sat ignoring him, ignoring my heart breaking.

The world around me changed again. I was sitting at the Slytherin table, and Harry was sitting with the Sorting Hat on his head. "Gryffindor" it shouted, and the table cheered. Harry looked across the room at me, and I couldn't look at him without crying. When I finally took the chance to glance his way he was no longer looking at me, but he was talking to some Gryffindor, and I could feel my heart break a bit more.

Change, I was standing in the hallway and the redhead boy, Ron Weasley, was making fun of me, but this time I didn't have Harry on my side. Harry gave me a blank stare as I walked away.

Change, I was alone, and no one seemed to care.

Change, he was laughing with his friends, something he had done with me once.

Change, he was crying over Cedric Diggory's body, and telling all of Hogwarts that Voldemort had risen again.

Change, Harry was asking to talk to me, so I followed him into an empty classroom and he was asking me about my father, where my loyalties lie, and why I had ignored him on the train. I was spilling my guts to him about my fear of him getting hurt, my decision to never join the Death Eaters, and how all I ever want was to be his friend. He was hugging me close, and I never felt more at home.

Change, we were sitting on his bed going over homework when he leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I opened my eyes to find myself, once again, looking up into Dobby's big eyes.

"Is it better now, Master?" Dobby whispered.

I glanced next to me, and saw Harry sleeping peacefully. I couldn't keep the smile off of my face. _This time will be perfect. _I thought.

"Much better, thank you Dobby." I said as I beamed up at him. He bowed, much like before, and disappeared.

I turned to look at my sweet sleeping Harry. I barely touched his shoulder, which caused him to smile in his sleep, and pull me closer. He wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face in my hair. It was the sweetest thing I have ever seen, and I couldn't help but chuckle. Life couldn't get anymore perfect than it was at that moment. It will forever be stored away as the happiest moment I ever experienced. Harry mumbled in his sleep, and pulled me closer.

"Draco?" My head shot up towards the door. In the doorway stood one of Harry's best friends, Hermione Granger.

"Hmm?" I mumbled sleepily; I didn't want to lose the moment so quickly.

"It's time to wake Harry." She said kindly. "Staying in bed won't make today go away, no matter how much we wish it would."

Her tone gave me a bad feeling. She left me alone to wake my sleeping angel. I gave him a light kiss on his forehead, which made him smile. I covered his face and neck with kisses, and was greeted with the most adorable laugh in the world.

"Draco, that tickles." Harry said groggily.

I smiled at him and kissed him as passionately I could. He needs to know how much he meant to me.

"I love you." I said quietly, before I knew what I was saying. I was even surprised by this confession. Harry didn't seem as shocked as I was. He leaned in and kissed me gently.

"I love you too." He whispered into the kiss, and it seemed that everything that Harry did made my heart soar.

"Promise?" I couldn't help but feel insecure. I had already seen Harry taken from me, and turned evil. Hearing that he loved me made all this changing-the-past thing seem worth it.

"Absolutely." He smiled. "Now and forever, I promise." He kissed me again, but that seemed to be all he was going to do. "Come on, love. Duty calls."

We got dressed, while exchanging kisses the whole time. I was hesitant to leave our room, ever since Hermione's visit. We left the room holding hands, and walked down a hall I had never seen before. There were house elf heads on the wall as we walked down the stairs. Harry gave me another kiss, but this one was slow as if he were savoring the moment.

"Whatever happens today, never forget how much I love you." He said before he went down into the kitchen. I smiled and followed him. I soon realized what everyone had been talking about. The next thing I knew I was on the battlefield. People around me were falling to the ground, and I couldn't think about anything but Harry. I saw a green flash ahead of me. I looked up to watch Harry and the Dark Lord battle. Harry was being strong and brave, just as he should be. A jet of green light shot out and barely missed Harry. He quickly shouted the Killing Curse which seemed to fly through the air slowly. The Dark Lord's eyes grew wide right before he was hit square in the chest, and fell to the ground… dead. I laughed as I ran to Harry. It was over! What had kept us apart before was now gone. I could be with Harry now. We could be happy. I ran to him and threw my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than ever before. He smiled at me with love in his eyes.

"We won Harry! We won!" I was yelling it over and over again like a loon. He twirled me around and kissed me again. I turned to survey the battlefield, and I looked up into the eyes of my father. His eyes were as cold as ever, and the glint in them sent a shiver down my spine.

"You idiot blood traitor!" He spat as he glared at me. He raised he wand, and I was stuck standing there. "Avada Kedavra!"

"No!" I heard Harry yell, but had no chance to turn to see him one last time.

I closed my eyes reflexively, but felt no curse. I open them to see my father lying on the ground, obviously hit by a Petrifying Curse. It took me a few seconds to recognize the body lying at my feet as the one and only Harry Potter. His eyes were wide open in horror, but unblinking. It took me several moments to realize that he was no longer breathing or moving or anything.

"Harry?" I said hesitantly. When he didn't respond, I started to panic. I fell to my knees next to him, and shook his shoulder. I didn't even notice when a crowd gathered around us, or when the Aurors took away my father. "Harry?"

I didn't understand why he wasn't responding. There was something wrong. Was he petrified too? I tried to counter the curse with anything that came to mind. It wasn't until Hermione grabbed my arm that I was brought back to reality. The crowd was giving me pitying stares. They weren't helping me, and it made me frustrated.

"I'm sorry Draco." Hermione said as he hugged me.

"Sorry for what?" I said angrily. She was the smartest witch of our year; she has to know more count jinxes than me. "Don't be sorry! Just help me wake him up!"

The crowd started whispering, and the pitying stares were still plastered on their faces.

"Draco," Hermione said in a small hesitant voice. "Harry took the killing curse for you. He's dead."

I stared at her for a few seconds before bolting away as fast and as far as my legs would carry me. The battle had been at Hogwarts, so I ran to the edge of the forest and emptied my stomach onto the forest floor. This wasn't how it should have ended. Harry and I were supposed to be happy. He won. It was over, and I was left alone. It wasn't fair.

"Dobby." I rasped. He appeared beside me and stared up into my tear-filled eyes. "We've got to do it again Dobby."

He shook his head slowly. "Master, I is not thinking that this is a good idea…"

"I don't care!" I yelled. He coward slightly. I tried to call down, but I was finding hard. "I promised I would keep him safe. I can't live with myself if I break that promise Dobby. You understand don't you?"

He looked at me for a few seconds before nodding. "Dobby is understanding, Master."

"This time," I said as I choked back tears, and fought the lump in my throat. "He can't fall in love with me."

* * *

Sobs! I'm so bad to poor Draco. Oh well! Tune in next time, and don't forget to review! 


	4. In Love With Someone Else

**Branwen777: **I'm glad you like it. I was surprise with myself when I wrote it the first time around. I was really inspired by the movie "The Butterfly Effect" that's why it's called "Butterfly" both get their names from the theory that: the small movement of a butterfly's wings can later cause a hurricane. Harry is Draco's butterfly, and this story is his hurricane.

This review made me laugh. I'm so glad you like the story. You're right, that I won't tell you anything else, but in any story there is always hope for Harry and Draco, like you said they're soul mates. I hope you feel that the wait is worth it. You review was so cute. You made my day. Don't worry about my 'writing time' because this story is done, so it won't affect you. One more chapter after this one! eee! Thanks for the lovely review Naomi.

:) Heather

**MayuBlack: **I'm glad you like it. I hope this was soon enough for you, but like I tell Branwen777 I don't give away the ending! Thanks for the review!

* * *

He'll Be In Love With Someone Else

* * *

I fought back tears as Dobby once again cast his spell on me. If Harry's love caused him to die, well, than I wouldn't let him love me. Merlin, it hurt so bad to think about not being with him, but I had no other choice. I couldn't live without Harry anyway.

The pressure of the spell was on me once more. I opened my eyes to see Harry standing before me.

"Can I talk to you for a moment, Malfoy?" He seemed hopeful, and maybe a bit hesitant. I wanted to follow him so bad, but I knew that following him would be counterproductive.

"Talk away, Potter." I said as venomously as I could muster. He gave me a glare of impatience.

"I mean in private, Malfoy." His shoulders were tense, and I knew he was going to leave soon if I didn't follow, but I couldn't let the same thing happen as last time.

"I don't think so, Potter." I turned around and sauntered away so he couldn't see the tears in my eyes.

The world changed and I was approaching Dumbledore about my loyalties.

Change, my godfather was trying to talk me out of it, but no one could change my mind. I was going to become a spy whether they liked it or not.

Change, the Dark Lord was pointing his wand at my forearm, and it burned. My eyes were watering, and I knew I was going to pass out from the pain.

Change, Harry was holding Ginny Weasley's hand, and my eyes filled with tears.

Change, I had to teach myself Occlumency if the Dark Lord knew of this magic the results would be disastrous.

Change, I was going to die; he was kissing her, my heart was breaking, and I was going to _die_.

Change, I was at the first Order meeting. Harry was looking at me, and he wasn't allowed to look at me. My heart couldn't take it, and she was there.

Change, the mark on my arm burned and the Dark Lord was getting suspicious. I wouldn't last much longer in this war.

Change, Harry was accusing me of my loyalties, when I've only ever been loyal.

I felt as if I had missed a step going down the stairs. I was standing in the house I had seen before. The one with the house elf heads on the walls, only this time I had no Harry to hold my hand or kiss me. I heard someone clear their throat; I looked down to see Dobby.

"Is you happy now, Master?" He said shakily. I opened my mouth, but I couldn't give him an answer. No, I wasn't happy, but this is what I wanted, so in theory, I should be happy.

"Thank you, Dobby. Nothing further." He bowed and left me alone in the strange house.

I walked down the hall, taking in the surroundings. The house was eerie, but reminded me vaguely of home. I heard a strange sound from the stairs, so approached them cautiously. I peeked around the corner to see the one thing could make my heart shatter. Harry had Ginny Weasley pinned to the wall, and he was giving her a rather passionate snog and grope. If he had put a knife through my heart, it would have been kinder. Slowly, I backed away. Once out of sight, I tried to recover without throwing up or breaking down completely.

"Draco?" I heard a small voice say behind me. I whirled around to see Hermione giving me a strange look. "Are you alright?"

I gave her a bitter laugh. Once I started I couldn't stop, and those laughs turned more hysterical, finally turning into sobs. I fell to the ground and sobbed into my hands. She ran to me, kneeling beside me and trying to reassure me. She stroked my back and begged for me to tell her what was wrong.

"I love him…" I sobbed out to her, as if it would help. I then realized how very true those words were. "Oh Merlin, I love him so much…"

A look of dawning came upon her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she was interrupted by two redheaded twins.

"Mum says…"

"…to come downstairs because…"

"…the war's about to start." The seemed so cheerful, as if they were inviting us to a party. I stood and wiped away the tears from my eyes and strode from the room as quickly as possible. I couldn't believe I had told someone my secret. As I retreated down the, now empty, stairs, I heard the redheads speaking to Hermione.

"You're lucky we weren't Ron, he would have throttled Malfoy before you said a word."

"Come on, Fred… we're lucky we weren't Ron, or we would have throttled ourselves at birth."

"Don't say anything to Ron…"

I ran as fast as I could, and I didn't want to hear them talking about me. It was hard enough for her to have seen me cry, but to talk about it with Weasleys was more than salt on the wound.

I was at the bottom of the stairs, when my arm burned white-hot causing me to scream in pain. It was the call of the Dark Lord; the war was about to begin. I went to him as quickly as I could. We were outside of Hogwarts, and stood quietly waiting for instructions. I could see across the battlefield and make out many Weasleys, Hermione, Dumbledore, and (most importantly) Harry.

Not before long the battle had begun. The Death Eaters moved as one, as we swept across the battlefield. When there was enough distraction I cursed one of my fellow Death Eaters, and when they fell to the ground unconscious I blended in with the others, and no one knew who had done it. It was in the heat of battle, when I turned to see Harry and the Dark Lord battling. Harry dodged the Dark Lord's spell, but tripped and fell. The Dark Lord was pointing his wand at Harry, and Harry was going to die. Without think I ran and blocked Harry with my body. I was hit with the most intense and excruciating pain. Harry's voice was the only thing that could brake through the pain.

"Avada Kedavra!" The pain stopped and I fell to the grown in exhaustion, coughing and gasping for breath. Strong arms lifted me to my feet and I was enveloped into a warm hug. I felt warm and safe, so at home. I knew that hug too well; it was Harry.

"We won, Malfoy!" He said as he pulled away and smiled. I gave him a smile back, even though it pained me to do so. He had called me "Malfoy" and it hurt worse than any curse could.

"Harry!" He let go of me, and I was cold without him. Ginny Weasley threw her arms around his neck and he kissed her. Whenever I thought my heart couldn't break anymore, I was proven wrong. I turned and ran away, not caring about the strange looks I was getting. Harry had won the war, but it broke my heart to see him with her. I couldn't stand there and watch him be happy with someone else, when I could only be happy with him.

I found a secluded part of the castle; it was a barren stretch of wall that I could sit up against and cry. I was sobbing so loud that I couldn't here someone approaching.

"Malfoy?" I looked up into the chocolate eyes of Hermione Granger. She sat next to me as I tried to stop the tremors that ran through my body. "You love Harry, don't you?"

It was more of a statement then a question, but I nodded anyway.

"You have no idea what I went through for him." I choked out. "No one has any idea what I went through for him. She doesn't deserve him."

I couldn't cry anymore; I had no tears left. I stood up and brushed the imaginary dirt off of my clothes as Hermione stood as well. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Neville Longbottom running towards us.

"Hermione!" He gasped as he tried to catch his breath. "It's Harry! He's… he's dead!"

Hermione turned to me as my eyes went wide. I couldn't talk, for fear of bursting into tears.

"How?" Hermione sobbed. I bit back the pain, so I could hear what had happened to the boy I love.

"One of the leftover Death Eaters tried to curse Ginny. Harry jumped in front of her and took the curse instead." My eyes went wide; it was just like last time, only this time his love was for someone else.

"Not again." I said softly, but received a strange look from both of them. Hermione opened her mouth to say something to me, most likely to ask the meaning of my statement, but before she could I took off running as fast as I could towards the kitchens.

"Last time. Last time…" Became my new motto as I ran to Dobby. He gave me a knowing look.

He nodded at me morosely. "Dobby is hearing what happened to Harry Potter. Dobby was wondering when Master Draco would be coming for Dobby again."

"Last time Dobby." I panted from running. "I know how to keep Harry safe."

His look was hopeful, and I smiled at him. I had grown to love this house elf. He was the only one who had been through it all with me, and he was the only one who could help.

"How, Master?" He said eagerly.

"You, Dobby." At his confused look I continued. "You'll be there to look after him because you're the only one I trust with my Harry. I can't be there because, this time, I'll be his enemy."

* * *

A/N: **WARNING: HBP spoilers**  
p.s. next chapter is the last one, so review!


	5. I'll Be His Enemy

**This story is NOT DH compliant.**

**Argo: **as this story was written shortly after HBP and many months before DH was released, and as I am an avid Dobby fan, I could never find it in my heart to kill him off. I hope you like this chapter anyway.

**njferrell: **I know. Even _I _feel bad for what I put Draco through. I love Dobby, probably one of my favorite lesser characters, so I had to put that little happy lovey line. It's really funny now that I think about it, but I didn't even have Dobby in the original. I love Dobby, and DH made me sob.

**mayublack: **I know it's sad. I nearly put my best friend in tears and I'll admit that I even cried while I was writing it.

I know it's short, but I thought that too many more chapters would get boring and repetitive. Last chapter is up! Yay the wait is over!

_and last, but certainly not least_

**Branwen777: **Oh Naomi, I looked forward to your review, and you didn't disappoint. The last chapter is up! Yay! I realized afterwards that I was especially cruel to poor Draco, who really did nothing to merit the awful things I did to him.

As for Ginny Weasley, I _hated _that she ended up with Harry. I like Ginny, I do, but she and Harry are just _weird_ together. Like you said: her looks are often compared to his mom's, and almost no one ever ends up with their first crush. Even before I stared shipping Harry and Draco, I didn't like Harry and Ginny. I almost always make her like his sister, or a lesser character if I use her at all. She was the easiest person to use in a relationship with Harry because I wrote this not too long after reading HBP so their relationship was firmly etched in my brain.

I'm proud that you didn't ask for any spoilers. I will admit to crying while writing this story, though. Make sure you read every last word because there is a message at the end that will interest you, I promise.

I hope I don't disappoint,  
Heather

* * *

I'll Be His Enemy.

* * *

Dobby opened his mouth to protest, but I couldn't have that. 

"That is not a request Dobby!" I turned my sorrow filled eyes on him. "I need you to look after him. Help him as much as possible, and I'll help him too, but he won't know it."

Dobby was apprehensive, but started muttering the spell anyway. Knowing what to expect, I closed my eyes. When I opened them, I was standing in the robe shop, and Harry was walking towards me. When he reached me I started talking about anything and everything, slowly and slowly degrading him, and slowly and slowly breaking my heart.

Change, I was on the train and insulting the Weasley scum, causing Harry to glare at me. I held out my hand for him to be friends. 'I can tell the wrong sort for myself thank.' and my heart clenched, but it was for the better.

Change, Harry had faced the Dark Lord, and I was afraid he would never wake, or worse, wake while I stood here in the hospital wing over him.

Change, Dobby had gone to warn Harry about my father's plan, and I hoped it worked.

Change, I had just called Hermione a 'mudblood' but Harry looked confused.

Change, I was so sick, that I couldn't help but love the fact that our thighs were touching during Quidditch.

Change, Harry's psycho godfather had escaped but Harry was safely up in Hogwarts, or so I thought until I was dripping with mud and I could see Harry's head floating. I took off running; my godfather hated him enough to make sure Harry stayed in the castle.

Change, Harry's name came out of the goblet of fire, and I knew something was wrong.

Change, Harry was crying over Cedric Diggory's body, and I couldn't help be jealous of a dead body.

Change, Harry had formed a secret defense group and no Slytherins were invited.

Change, Dobby had go ahead to warn Harry, but not soon enough because he had just tripped over my jinx and he was going to get in trouble, and maybe expelled because Umbridge is a cow.

Change, my mission was to kill Dumbledore, but I had never killed a person before.

Change, Myrtle was trying to talk to me again, and I was crying. I didn't know if I could handle it. Harry hated me, and I had to become a murderer. Harry was looking at me through the mirror, and he wasn't allowed to see my emotions. Before I knew what had happened I was bleeding and Harry was by my side. He was muttering something as Myrtle shrieked. How ironic for me to die at the hands of the one person I strove to protect at all costs.

Change, Snape wanted to help, but I didn't need his help. No one could help me.

Change, I couldn't kill Dumbledore, Harry needed him.

Change, pain, absolute pain, for not following the Dark Lord's orders.

I was lying on a small lumpy bed in a dingy room. Dobby nowhere in sight, and I felt more alone then ever. I looked at the mark on my left forearm. It would keep me from ever being able to get a job, or to ever be accepted into the wizarding society, or most importantly for Harry to ever love me, but it also showed my love and devotion to the man I love.

The door to my room burst open, and there were Aurors standing around me. They were surprised by my reaction, or lack there of.

A woman with pink hair was the first to approach me. "The war is over; we've won. It's over cousin."

She was obviously my aunt Adramada's daughter. My shoulders slumped, but I raised my head to smile at her.

"About time it was over. Tell me, how is our Savior?" I asked in a mocking tone, but was internally anxious. Had he live?

"Harry's fine." My cousin answered quickly, but her face slowly became confused, and she lowered her wand. "Why aren't you fighting us?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I would have thought that you would have preferred me to come without a fight, and seeing as how the Dark Lord is dead, there really is no point, is there?"

"Anything else you want to say before we take you to trial?" She said as she raised her wand again.

I nodded. "None of you realize, do you?"

All the Aurors exchanged confused looks, but none said anything.

With a sigh I stood, ready to be taken in. "Love has, in fact, saved us all, myself included."

* * *

It had been over a year since the Aurors had come for me. I was told that I had a visitor that I couldn't refuse. I sat in a large room across the table from the reporter. I smirked as Hermione Granger, or if the papers were correct, Hermione Weasley, sat down in the chair across mine. 

"Afternoon, Malfoy." She said coolly as she shuffled her papers.

"Is it?" I ask sarcastically. "I wouldn't know, seeing as how I haven't seen the sun in over a year."

"Malfoy." She sighed as she gave me a steady stare. "I have questions for you."

"Really?" I continued in my sarcastic tone. "Because when I heard that you wanted to interview me, I thought you where just coming in to tell me the time of day. Silly me."

She ignored that statement and wet her quill. "Before your incarceration, you made the statement: 'Love has, in fact, saved us all, myself included.' You never gave reporters the meaning of this statement."

"Is there a question in there that I missed?" I continued in my permanent sarcastic tone.

"I believe there is more to the story than what you told your previous interviewers. Although your information turned out to be factual, I believe that you are leaving something out. What's the full story?"

I gave her a pleased smile; leave it up to Hermione to be the only one to realize that I was withholding information.

"The whole story, huh?" I sunk lower in my chair to get comfortable. She nodded energetically. "I hope you have _plenty _of ink and paper."

Never being one to be unprepared, she quickly pulled out a large bottle of ink and another stack of paper. I smiled at her enthusiasm. I thought of where to begin…

"I have made many choices.

"Some choices that are made change our world forever.

"This is something I say from experience. I've seen those choices and their effects or should I say consequences. Those consequences are what brought me to this.

"Anyway, I'm getting ahead of myself. I'm here to tell a story, my story, a story that you probably won't believe, but that's ok because at least you will know. I am hoping you will pass my story on, and everyone will know how love did in fact save the world.  
Sit down and get comfortable, because this is going to take awhile…"

* * *

**But wait there's more!**

the first time this story was introduced to the internet there was an outcry for a **sequel** I held strong in my belief that this story didn't need a sequel, that my point was made without one. Then, however, inspiration struck, as it tends to do, and I found myself at the mercy of my muse. So keep your eyes open for my oneshot sequel called: Over a Cup of Coffee. It is finished, and will be released within the next week. I must warn you it is the polar opposite of this fic and will gag you with its fluff and rot your teeth with its sugary sweetness. (Cough) Happy Ending (Cough)

Please leave a review because I love them so.


End file.
